Julie et les Wheevils
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Après avoir voyagé dans la Grèce antique et rencontré le Minotaure et le "héros" Thésée d'Athènes, Julie Machon, une jeune hypokhâgneuse ne rêve que d'une chose : rentrer à la maison. Seulement, c'est bien connu : le TARDIS emmène rarement ses passagers là où ils voulaient aller, mais plutôt là où ils devaient aller. Alors que choisira Julie après sa rencontre avec les Wheevils?


**Partie une : Bienvenue à Cardiff.**

« On est à Cardiff ! »

Cardiff ? Je n'avais jamais entend le nom de cette ville. Si c'était bien une ville… Vu le ton de l'exclamation, je devinai que c'était une ville connue du Docteur, une ville qu'il appréciait peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Docteur ? Demandai-je.

- Eh bien, je ne vois qu'une explication : le TARDIS est en panne. »

En disant cela, le Docteur était retourné dans son TARDIS et s'affairait déjà sur sa console. En jurant contre sa machine. Je voyais bien que ça l'embêtait mais je voulais rentrer, moi ! Pas me retrouver je ne sais où, à je ne sais quelle époque avec un alien comme seule compagnie J'avais déjà eu le coup en Crête. Ça me suffisait amplement.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, il est en panne ? Je croyais que vous deviez me ramener chez moi. Comment vous comptez faire maintenant ?

- Je vais attendre qu'il se recharge. C'est très simple. Il s'est posé ici pour ça. Il y a une faille temporelle sous nos pieds qui va fournir l'énergie nécessaire au TARDIS pour te ramener chez toi.

- D'accord… Fis-je, dubitative. Combien de temps doit-on attendre, alors ?

- Environ vingt-quatre heures, pour être sûrs de ne pas revenir ici avant longtemps.

- Vingt-quatre heures ? Docteur, Cardiff, c'est bien où nous sommes n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. La magnifique ville de Cardiff…

- Et ça se trouve où, Cardiff ?

- C'est la capitale du Pays de Galle. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'autre bout du monde pour une française !

- Je suis germaniste en première langue. »

La belle excuse… Je n'avais certes jamais entendu parler de Cardiff, c'est vrai. Mais pour autant l'excuse de la langue était vraiment pâlotte. Et puis, c'était vrai que ce n'était pas l'autre bout du monde après tout. Enfin, de toute évidence, le Docteur n'appréciait pas cette ville. Il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

…

Nous ressortîmes du TARDIS quelques minutes plus tard. Le Docteur semblait rassuré. Apparemment, son premier diagnostic de la panne avait été un peu exhaustif tout comme la durée de l'attente que sa machine nous réservait. Pour autant il ne me donna pas de détails.

La place où nous avions atterris n'était pas comme le Capitole athénien ou la ruelle de Douai où j'avais rencontré le Docteurs, quatre jours plus tôt : elle était bondée de monde. Et ils passaient devant nous comme s'ils ne nous voyaient pas, ni notre cabine bleue. Etrange… Le Docteur m'expliqua qu'un filtre de perception faisait en sorte qu'ils nous voient sans nous remarquer. Du charabia scientifique auquel je ne compris pas un traitre mot suivit cette trèèès simple explication.

Les gens qui passaient devant nous parlaient parfois entre eux et je remarquai qu'ils parlaient en français. Tout comme les Grecs, en fait. Je m'étais dit une fois que j'avais compris que ce n'était pas une mise en scène que le TARDIS me traduisait les langues mortes puisque c'était une machine temporelle. Mais ici, à Cardiff…

« On parle français à Cardiff ? Demandai-je. Le pays de Galle, c'est pas en Angleterre ?

- En Grande Bretagne, rectifia le Docteur, et si : ils parlent anglais. C'est le TARDIS qui traduit.

- Directement ? Dans ma tête ? Elle est super votre machine ! M'exclamai-je. Ça marche pour toutes les langues ? Ca veut dire que l'on peut aller où l'on veut en comprenant tout ce qui est dit ? Mais alors, eux, ils nous comprennent aussi ?

- Oui. Pour eux, tu parles anglais. Pour moi, en gallifréen. Mais par « où l'on veut », tu ne parlais pas de ta maison ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais on peut visiter avant, non ? C'est bien la seule fois je pense où je me rendrais au Royaume-Uni sans me sentir dans un pays étranger.

- Ah ! Si seulement c'était Londres ! Mais Cardiff… Il n'y a rien à voir à Cardiff !

- Vous n'aimez pas cette ville… Remarquai-je cette fois à voix haute.

- Non, je ne l'aime pas !

- Mais je viens d'une petite ville, rétorquais-je, et cet endroit est nouveau. Je vais aller visiter, seule. Vous ne bougez pas votre machine de là !

- Ça risque d'être difficile pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, me rappela-t-il. »

Rassurée, je m'éloignai de la cabine de police. La place où nous étions « garés » semblait fort touristique et mon radar de cartes postales se mit vite en place. Seulement je me souvenais que si j'avais mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac, il était resté dans la ruelle de Douai. Et de toute façon, je n'avais que des euros et on était en Angleterre, bon au Pays de Galle, mais c'est pareil.

Je les observais donc simplement, surprise de pouvoir aussi lire leur contenu en français.

« Vous jouez au touriste ? Me demanda le Seigneur du Temps derrière moi.

- Je collectionne les cartes postales. Mais je n'ai pas de quoi en acheter cette fois…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi, pour vous en souvenir ?

- Parce que je les trouve belles.

- Et vous en trouvez des belles parmi celles-là ?

- Hum, oui. »

Mon regard n'avait pas quitté la deuxième carte que j'avais remarquée. Elle représentait une vue aérienne de la ville avec en prime la place où se trouvait le TARDIS ainsi que l'océan Atlantique. Parfaite comme plan si je me perdais J'aurais dû y penser à Düsseldorf… Le Docteur remarqua quelle carte je regardais et la prit dans ses mains.

« On dirait plus une simple photo qu'une carte postale.

- Parce que vous vous y connaissez ?

- Non. Je suis Docteur en beaucoup de choses, mais pas en cartes postales… Vous la voulez ?

- Vous avez de l'argent ? Demandai-je assez étonnée.

- Pas besoin. »

Inquiète, je m'attendais à ce qu'il la vole, ce que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire ! Mon budget avait pas mal diminué à cause de cette lubie pour savoir que jamais je ne me laisserai tenter. Toutefois, à la place, le Seigneur du Temps se dirigea avec la carte vers la caisse et présenta une carte blanche qui se transforma en carte de crédit. Il la passa dans une sorte de borne et, sans taper le moindre code, la retira aussitôt. Il revint vers moi en rangeant son tournevis que je ne l'avais pas vu sortir, me tendit la carte et, devant mon regard interrogateur, il m'expliqua ce qu'était et comment fonctionnait son « papier psychique ». Je dois admettre que je trouvais ça rudement pratique.

Nous nous éloignâmes de l'échoppe de cartes postales et autres babioles de souvenirs et reprîmes lentement le chemin du TARDIS. Je gardais la carte dans ma main quand le Docteur me demanda si je voulais qu'il la range dans ses poches.

« Elles sont plus grandes à l'intérieur, précisa-t-il, elle ne sera pas abimée.

- J'avais remarqué, oui… »

Je repensai à la multitude d'objets en tous genres qu'il avait sorti de ses poches devant la porte du Labyrinthe crétois… J'acceptai et lui tendis la carte, qu'il glissa dans ses poches et je lui demandai presque aussitôt de me la rendre.

« Elle peut servir de plan, expliquai-je alors qu'il fouillait dans ses poches.

- J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation.

- Mais selon vous, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir à Cardiff ?

- Eh bien… Non, rien d'intéressant ! Ah, voilà votre carte ! »

J'examinai la carte postale en m'éloignant un peu du Seigneur du Temps et remarquai sur la vue aérienne un ensemble important de bâtiments avec des jardins. Aucune note au dos de la carte pour me renseigner mais c'était quand même rarement le cas. Toujours les crédits photographiques, mais rarement des informations. Peut-être un musée ? Ou un monument historique ? Quelque chose d'intéressant en tout cas ! Je retournai auprès du Seigneur du Temps qui repartait vers son TARDIS.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, cet ensemble ? Lui demandai-je en le désignant du doigt sur la carte postale.

- Ca ? Oh, c'est un studio de cinéma…

- Du cinéma, à Cardiff ? Vous disiez qu'il n'y avait rien.

- C'est plus de la télévision. Et il vaut vraiment mieux que nous n'allions pas par-là.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils filment là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas, me mentit le Seigneur du Temps. »

Oh si, il le savait ! Mais il avait raison de s'en tenir éloigné… Ça ne m'a pas arrêtée pour autant.

La ville de Cardiff n'étant pas très grande et le studio pas très loin, je compris vite pourquoi il évitait ce lieu. Déjà, il y avait des hommes de fer, certainement des costumes bien sûr, mais de dos, ils me faisaient penser à C-3PO, dans sa version argentée de l'épisode deux. Et au vu de leur nombre, on aurait pu les prendre justement pour une armée de clones…

Après eux, je vis au loin les affiches de la série phare qu'ils tournaient là-bas. Un logo « Doctor Who » au centre et deux visages d'homme sur un fond bleu, le bleu de l'espace… Et enfin, je vis sortir une grue qui portait une cabine bleue, la même que celle dans laquelle je voyageais. Je tournai les talons et rejoignit le TARDIS.

« Ils ont un TARDIS et même une photo de vous, racontai-je.

- Je sais. Attendez ! Vous avez vu le TARDIS ? Ils sont sortis des studios ? Pour aller où ?

- Euh, j'en sais rien…

- A l'intérieur, m'ordonna le Seigneur du Temps, tout de suite ! »

Sans trop comprendre sa panique, j'obéissais. Le Docteur tira quelques manettes de sa console.

« Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas décoller, fis-je remarquer.

- On ne peut pas, grogna le Docteur, j'essaie de la rendre invisible. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis des années !

- Quoi, le TARDIS ?

- Oui, le TARDIS ! Deux TARDIS au même endroit, ce n'est jamais bon.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le vrai !

- Non… Mais ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis là. Ah, ça y est ! »

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et le tournage de plusieurs scènes se déroula sur la même place où nous étions. Nous ne pouvions donc pas sortir dehors, ni aller manger… Et mon estomac n'appréciait pas ça.

« Vous avez faim ? Me demanda-t-il. Il y a une cuisine dans le TARDIS, troisième porte à gauche du deuxième couloir à droite de ces escaliers. Allez y faire un tour.

- Pour y manger quoi ? Votre nourriture d'extraterrestre ? Vous mangez quoi ?

- Dans ces temps-ci, principalement des bananes. Mais c'est très nourrissant ! »

Des bananes ? Sérieusement, un extraterrestre dingue de bananes ? Plus je passais du temps dans le TARDIS, plus je me demandais dans quel monde de fous j'avais atterris ! Mais bon… Des bananes, ça ne peut pas être pire que la nourriture britannique que l'on doit trouver à Cardiff. Et puis c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Sans que je m'explique vraiment pourquoi, je trouvais le chemin vers les cuisines du TARDIS plus facile que celui vers la garde-robe. Et il y avait des tonnes de ces fruits jaune, partout dans cette grande, très grande salle que le Docteur appelait sa cuisine. Et j'exagère à peine pour leur quantité.

Elles étaient toutes bien mûres et au bout de deux bananes d'avalées, je sentais déjà ma faim reculer. Je retournai avec un troisième fruit dans la salle de contrôle principale.

« Ah, vous l'avez trouvée ! Vous aimez ?

- Elles sont très bonnes. Ils sont partis ?

- Oui, on va pouvoir ressortir. Venez, Julie. J'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous montrer à Cardiff, après tout. J'ai entendu que vous parliez de musée et de monument historique… Il y en a bien un qui vaudrait le détour, ici. »

Je n'en avais pas parlé, pas au Docteur en tout cas. Je l'avais peut-être dit à voix haute. Enfin à voix basse… Mais il était loin de moi, à ce moment-là. Il avait sûrement une ouïe alien… Merveilleux.

« Vous venez ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant que j'hésitai. »

Il me tendit sa main. Surprise, je l'empoignai et le laissai me tirer hors de sa cabine bleue. Il me regarda en souriant, avant de claquer des doigts. Les portes du TARDIS se refermèrent derrière nous. Même si je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je m'en allais, je le suivais. Après tout c'était moi qui lui avais demandé pour visiter la ville de Cardiff. Il se retourna et sans me lâcher la main, il me lança un « Allons-y, Julie ! ». Et nous nous éloignâmes une nouvelle fois de la cabine de police.


End file.
